1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric shaver in which a cutting blade reciprocates in the transverse direction, and more particularly, to a high speed link type reciprocating electric shaver in which an outer cutter and an inner cutter reciprocate in the right-to-left direction oppositely to each other so that reciprocating effect can be doubled due to only a same vibration speed of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric shavers are roughly grouped into a rotary type and a reciprocating type. The rotary type electric shaver includes a circular outer cutter and a circular inner cutter disposed in the outer cutter such that the inner cutter rotates to shave. Meanwhile, the reciprocating type electric shaver transforms the rotating force of a motor into a reciprocating movement to shave.
A conventional reciprocating type electric shaver includes an inner cutter installed to reciprocate within an outer cutter such that hair inserted through holes formed in the outer cutter are cut due to the reciprocating movement of the inner cutter.
The reciprocating movement of the inner cutter is caused by which the rotating force of the motor is transmitted to an eccentric shaft, but the rotation force of the motor is not used effectively.
Thus, since the capacity of the motor installed in the electric shaver has a limit, there is a need for an electric shaver to effectively use the rotating force of the motor and to vibrate the cutters at high speed.